Dezerter
thumb|right|200px|Dezerter thumb|right|200px|Robert Matera thumb|right|200px|Jacek Chrzanowski polski zespół punkowy założony w 1981 roku w Warszawie. Historia Opracowane za dezerter.com Zespół powstał w 1981 roku w Warszawie. W pierwszym składzie znaleźli się: Robert "Robal" Matera (gitara, wokal, kompozycje), Krzysztof Grabowski (perkusja, teksty) oraz Dariusz "Stepa" Stepnowski (gitara basowa). Po pewnym czasie do zespołu dołączył wokalista Dariusz "Skandal" Hajn. Początkowo zespół istniał pod nazwą SS-20 (od radzieckich rakiet z głowicami nuklearnymi). Pierwszy koncert SS-20 odbył się w listopadzie 1981 roku. Ze względu na stan wojenny wymuszono zmianę nazwy na Dezerter. Pod tą nazwą grupa udała się na trasę koncertową z TZN Xenna i Deuter (Rock Galicja '82). Pod koniec 1983 roku Dezerter wydał singel „Ku przyszłości” (4 utwory: „Ku przyszłości”, „Spytaj milicjanta”, „Szara rzeczywistość”, „Wojna głupców”). Brak możliwości wydania longplaya skłoniła muzyków do założenia własnego małego wydawnictwa Tank Records. Nakładem Tank Records wydano kasety Jeszcze żywy człowiek (koncert z Jarocina 1984) i Izolacja (koncert Dezertera z Hybryd wzbogacone o nagrania radzieckich zespołów nowofalowych). W 1985 roku z zespołu odszedł Stepa, którego zastąpił Paweł Piotrowski. W następnym roku ze śpiewania zrezygnował Skandal, którego zastąpił Robal. W 1985 roku na składance Fala pojawiły się utwory „Nie ma zagrożenia” i „Plakat”. W 1988 roku ukazała się składanka Jak punk to punk, na której pojawiły się piosenki „Nie ma nas” i „Uległość”. W 1987 roku ukazał się w USA album Underground Out Of Poland. W tym samym roku w Polsce ukazał się ocenzurowany album Kolaboracja. W 1989 roku ukazał się album Kolaboracja II, a rok później Wszyscy przeciwko wszystkim (wydana w Polsce i we Francji). W 1990 roku Dezerter odbył trasę koncertową po Szwajcarii, Niemczech, Francji, Holandii, Japonii. W 1992 Dezerter wydał album Blastfemia, a rok później Jak powstrzymałem III wojnę światową (na której pojawiły się archiwalne nagrania oraz cztery nowe utwory z udziałem Katarzyny Nosowskiej). W 1993 roku nowym basistą został (na krótko) Mariusz "Zyziek" Zych. Latem 1994 roku ukazał się album Ile procent duszy?. W 1995 roku zmarł Dariusz Stepnowski. W 1994 roku powstał film „Dezerter – nie ma zagrożenia”, zrealizowany przez Pawła Konnaka. W 1995 roku powstał album Deuter, na którym pojawiły się utwory zespołu Deuter zaśpiewane przez Pawła "Kelnera" Rozwadowskiego. Nowym basistą został Tomasz "Tony von Kinsky" Lewandowski. W 1996 roku ukazał się album Mam kły mam pazury, w 1997 Ziemia jest płaska, w 2001 Decydujące starcie. W 1999 roku nowym basistą został Jacek Chrzanowski. W 2002 roku odbyła się trasa koncertowa po Belgii, Holandii i Anglii z francuskim zespołem La Fraction. Na większości koncertów gościnnie występowała Katarzyna Nosowska. Największym sukcesem tej trasy był koncert w londyńskiej Astorii dla kilku tysięcy osób. W tym samym czasie w Polsce ukazały się kompaktowe wznowienia archiwalnych płyt zespołu. W 2003 roku odbyła się wspólna trasa koncertowa z Moskwą. W tym samym roku Dezerter wystąpił na festiwalu PRL z zespołami KSU, Kult i Armia. W 2004 roku ukazał się album Nielegalny zabójca czasu. W 2005 ukazał się pierwsze w historii Dezertera DVD. Płyta zawiera zapis koncertu na X Przystanku Woodstock w Kostrzynie nad Odrą. Zamieszczono na nim również wywiad z zespołem ilustrowany archiwalnymi materiałami. W kolejnych latach Dezerter dużo koncertował (m. in w Jarocinie, Edynburgu, Czechach, Berlinie). W 2009 roku grupa wystąpiła w USA. W 2010 roku ukazał się album Prawo do bycia idiotą. Rok później ukazała się płyta Jeszcze Żywy Człowiek. Albumy studyjne * Underground Out of Poland (1996) * Kolaboracja (1987) * Kolaboracja II (1989) * Wszyscy przeciwko wszystkim (1990) * Blasfemia (1992) * Ile procent duszy? (1994) * Deuter (1995) * Mam kły mam pazury (1996) * Ziemia jest płaska (1998) * Decydujące starcie (2001) * Nielegalny zabójca czasu (2004) * Prawo do bycia idiotą (2010) * Jeszcze Żywy Człowiek (2011) Muzycy Obecny skład zespołu * Robert "Robal" Matera – gitara, wokal (od 1981) * Krzysztof Grabowski – perkusja (od 1981) * Jacek Chrzanowski – gitara basowa (od 2000) Byli członkowie * Dariusz "Skandal" Hajn – wokal (1981–1986) * Dariusz "Stepa" Stepnowski – gitara basowa (1981–1984) * Rafał "Kwasek" Kwaśniewski – gitara (1987) * Paweł Piotrowski – gitara basowa (1985–1993) * Tomasz "Tony von Kinsky" Lewandowski – gitara basowa (1994–1999) Współpracownicy * Maciej Chmiel – menadżer (1985–1990) Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona zespołu Kategoria:Dezerter Kategoria:Polskie zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły punkrockowe